what think realy happen in naruto
by windalchemist001
Summary: this is what i think really happen after the kiss sene in ep 3 in sted of what they show. sasukeXnaruto kakashiXiruka and mabye more. the rateding is for safety bad speller really really bad and other stuff so i need a beta please don't be mean ok
1. Chapter 1

what really happened in Naruto!!!!

by:windalchemist001

**wind(me): yellow people i like to say hi to my first fic. ^_^ woot i been working on this for some time now and i felt the need to show the world i forgot how i got the no wait i remember i got the idea of a pic/magna pic i fond ohh the yaoi**

**mulan: Mom i thought you were going to start the story with little talking**

**wind(me): T_T yeah soo let start with the story ^_^**

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke the same. when the guy in front of them elbooed Naruto causing the Blonde to fall into the raven. they end up lip locking. their eyes widen in shock at first but then a thought came into both their minds at the sometime

"...It's really...not...so bad" as this thought went though their minds their eyes closed.

Sasuke fangirls who happen to be fight over him had stop and blush as the seane they saw. Naruto had serenader him self to Sasuke. the blonde had his back acred and his head threw back. As Sasuke undid the blonde's jacket and then slipped it off. Naruto began to start panting as Sasuke began to suck on his neck. the blonde began to meon as the raven's tongue swiped over the tender skin on his neck.(A/N: ^_^ yeah!!! good stuff)

"S-Sasuke" the blonde meoned. as the raven teased his nipples. By now most of the people who were hoffide left the room. but the rest witch was about one-eight of the class stayed. And most of that number were Sasuke's fangirls turned yaoi fangirl.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's black shirt to revile a nicely tan chest.(A/N: ^_^ *doling soo hot) the Uchiha stooped teased Naruto neck and started on his right nipple. His hand tested the other one so it wasn't negleted. the Uchiha love the way the little blonde tasted. but he wanted more he went to tasted all of the blonde dobe. so Sasuke unzipped the blonde's pants and yanked them with Naruto's boxer off.

Naruto hiss as the cold air hit his hot member. "Sasuke!" he said in a half whisper half yell tone. as Sasuke mouth surround Naruto member. Sasuke began to teased the blonde with his tongue and the blonde was meoning and screeching like crazy.

It had been a few min sine Sasuke had began sucking Naruto's member. "Sas-uke I'm goin-g to com-" but before the boy had even finish he came into Sasuke mouth the raven just sallow Naruto's c. and licked at his lips to make sure he didn't waste any of the blonde tasted. Sasuke then got up and flipped the blonde onto his stomach he pulled of his own pants and didn't even bather use luberken for he licked so much per cum that he didn't need it.

The Uchiha enter the blonde roufle. Naruto cry in pain as Sasuke enter his virgin hole. Sasuke waited till the blonde nodded his head signaling that he was raedy for im to go feather and began to push him self into the blonde in and out in and out. the blonde was moening and moenig

"Sa-sasuke" as the poor blonde came again but this time onto the desk breath him and on him self. Naruto musles began to tighten causing the raven to come inside the smaller male. he then clasped onto the blonde.

"Sas...uke" the blonde panted the Uchiha's name. Said raven looked at him with lust filled eyes and anyone near them... OK everyone but Naruto could hear the luches thoughts form him. about what he was planing to do to the poor innocent naive blonde.

"Yes my little uke" (A/N: AHHHH!!! *fanit*) as he said this he wiped the hair from the blonde's eyes. A deep crimson blash grased the blonde's checks. he looked away.

"We're still in the classroom and people saw and-" the male was cut of by lips on his. A small moen can out of the young male as the elder one rolled back on top and only braking the kiss to enter Naruto. he gasped when and then moened Sasuke name.

and with that moen the last person in the room fainted from blood loss. let an upset teacher in the room but he didn't stay angary long cause he went passed angary that their is no word for it. he jumped over all the fainted bodies and pull Sasuke off and out of Naruto. he then threw the raven across the room. grabbed the blonde's clothes and warped them around the boys waist while running out of the room trying to get them away from one another

**wind(me): so sorry but that's the end of chapter 1 please don't kill me.**

**Sasuke: ...**

**wind(me): ... what in the hell why are you here get out before i make you!**

**Sasuke: ... hm**

**wind(me): that's it!!! *push Sasuke button***

**mulan: now you did it Mr. Ping-Pong ball**

***hord of Sasuke fangirl's come in the room***

**Sasuke Fangirl's: SASUKE!!! MARRY ME!!! AHHH!!!**

**Sasuke: *pales a bit and runs for the door***

**me & mulan: -_-' i feel a bit sorry for him**

**wind(me): NOT!!! HAHAHA!!!**

**Naruto: what's happening?**

**wind(me): huh? *truns around too see Naruto* NA-Naruto *fangirl scram***

**mulan: ow my ears *rubing ears***

**wind(me): *hearts in eyes* do u went ramen? oh future hokage!!! *funing***

**Naruto: *ear prick up at the word ramen* yes!!! i went some wind!**

**wind(me): AHHHH HE SAID MY NAME!!! *faint***

**Naruto: -_-'**

**mulan: *sigh* come on let's get you some ramen. oh and sine my mother is uncontions i like to say bye and don't forget to review see yeah and agian please for give her for her spelling and if some one wen't to be her beta that will be nice so again bye**


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

what really happen in naruto!!!

by: windalchemist001

~chapter 2~

**wind: yeah!!! some one to like my story ^_^**

**mulan: yep you just made are mom more of a perv-"**

**wind: *hit mulan* I'm not a perv.**

**mulan: {mubling} yeah right**

**wind: what you say?**

**mulan: nothing!**

**wind: any who before we start i like to thank Nnysgirl777**

**mulan: i have to thank you as well if not for you "mother's" story world have never made it on her so thank you.**

**wind: well now that's over time for the show!!!**

**mulan: story**

after munch and i mean mucnh proters from a one Iruka a Naruto and Sasuke were put on the same team. Sakura who use to be a BIG Sasuke fan-girl was now a BIG SasuNaru fan-girl and just gloat on how she was going to see _everything _the two did mainly at night. of crose she was then forsed to get _everything_on camera if _"it"_happened. so here is were we start after they are coming home from a mission. (A/N: if you need to think of one you can use the land of wave one for time refce.)

while Naruto was happily walking trwoeds the village. he didn't nose that behind him was a depressed Sakura who didn't get to see anything good and two very pervy men think very dirty toughts. after get inside the village Naruto said bye before running off to the one place he loved. leaving his poor team mates alone. Kakashi who had been reading his book thinking of a dolphin and him instead of the caricther and a horny Sasuke thinking of how he's going to get Naruto into bed (A/N -_-' is that all they can think about)

Naruto ran to the ramen stand and sat on a chair "hey old man give me a bowl of miso please I've been ramen deprived sine i left!" (AN: i don't remember the shop owner's name -_-') the old man just smiled and nodded to full fill his best comstes order

"hey Naruto I'm glad you're back" the blonde tried not to jump as Iruka came out of nowhere and scared him. the Blondie truned around and smiled a big smile.

"IRUKA SENSAI!!!" the blondie yelled it was a wonder that he didn't brake anyone ear drum. but their use to it so they might not be that efated. Naruto's old sensai sat near the blonde and older some ramen.

[back to pervs.]

after that Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura gave the report. Sakura went home while Kakashi and Sasuke went to find their uke's. well for Kakashi soon to be uke. both had a six sense to were the had to go. they both head started to the ramen stand were their uke's were.

Naruto and Iruka were have a father - son moment type thingy. when Sasuke and Kakashi walked into the stand (A/N: can you walk into a stand?) Sasuke sat near Naruto and Kakashi sat next to Iruka (A/N: order their in from right to left or if you looking their backs. Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke.) both Naruto and Iruka realized who sat next to them. and with quick speed, Iruka stood up paid for both his and Naruto's ramen and ran with Naruto in tow out of the small stand trying to get away from the two men. both men was a bit (A/N: OK a lot) pissed. they re-stood and went again uke hunting. (A/N: -_-' poor Naruto and Iruka)

~ chapter 3~

Iruka was berthing hard he had just finch running around the whole village trying to keep Naruto safe and he was tried he couldn't even keep his eyes opened. he rest his head on a tree. the sounds of nature were very calming. Naruto was trying to caght a fish and nothing seemed like someones else was there, so he shut his eyes for a nice little nap.

but unknown to the poor dark skin male was that not all was right with nature. cause in a tree branch sat one Sasuke Uchiha and one Kakashi Hatake. after Iruka fell to sleep both men moved from hiding and went to there uke. Kakashi took a sleeping Iruka and poof away the small male in his arms. as for Sasuke he came behind his blonde and pulled him towards his body.

Naruto had gasped when he had felt arms wrap around his waist. he turned as munch as he could to see Sasuke. the blonde let out a sigh of relief. "you scared me teme" the blonde said with a big grin on his face. he try-ed his best to turn around while Sasuke held him in place so he couldn't move.

"don't move" the raven whispered into the smaller males ear causing him to shever. Sasuke then began his asset on the blonde's neck. the blonde then began to moan the Uchiha's name. while Sasuke mouth was busy playing with Naruto's neck his hand's were busy undoing the blonde's pants.

the raven pulled the blonde's pant down and the roughlly graped his cloth member "Sas-uke" the blonde moaned as he felt himself being cupped by Sasuke's hand though his boxer. Sasuke tryed not to take Naruto right their and then, like some kind of wild animal but slowlly and softly. but man was he soooo horny not being inside Naruto for a few days has been killing him. (A/N: 0-0 damn horny bastard *hissing Sasuke*) he slowly pull down Naruto's boxer with his teeth and then moved back up and stuck his tongue in between the blonde's cheek. (A/N: /// bad mind bad) "AH!" the Blondie legs gave out and he fell.

luckily for him Sasuke was there. he caught the Blondie before he hit the ground. and then smirked. "dobe can't you stay up?" Sasuke said playful.

Naruto turn toward Sasuke while saying, "shut up teme" then poor blonde pouted at Sasuke. who just smile and kiss his pink lips. causing the small male to gasp let the older male stick his tongue into the younger ones mouth. their tongues fight for domunes. with Sasuke on top.

when the broke for air Naruto realized he was on the ground "Sasuke how i get on the floor?" but said male said nothing the only thing that was on his mind was all the things he was going to do to the male underneath him (A/N: ... ^///^ poor Naruto-kun or is it chan hmmm)

"Naruto do you have to go anywere for the next few days?" the raven asked all of a sunned

Naruto look at him with a brow raised "no. not that i know of why?" the poor inasted blonde asked.

the raven nuzzled his face aghst the blonde's "cause you're going to be very sore for sometime is why"

**wind: so #2 and #3 is done i like to say that today is my brithday (12/10)**

**mulan: yes "mother" and what are you going to do with that $100 you're grandma gave you**

**naru: most likely buy yaoi cr-**

**wind: you no talky or I'll make you sleep outside**

**naru: ... {good for nothing woman}**

**wind: well i like some reviews (at least one) for my birthday**

**mulan: oh and don't for get "mother"**

**wind: yes yes i know**

**naru: why am i here again**

**wind: i have the next chapter kind of done i just need to fix it up (and finish it up) and there**

**mulan: but don't for get you need to say something**

**wind: I'll get to it now! naru read this *give naru paper***

**naru: *reads* no**

**wind: please!!!**

**mulan: do it! do it! do it!**

**naru: no**

**wind: fine I'll do it. i am only 15 (turning 16) do you think i have the money and brain power to make Naruto-kun ? if you do then what have you been taking? cause i don't rebmer having money and I'm not that smart or good at drawing so there.**

**mulan: you should have done this in chapter one you do know that, right?**

**wind: i know but I'm forgetful at least i put chapter 2 and 3 together right? OK now I'm going to try to finish up 4. and put it up sometime before new year's**

**naru: that becase she to lazy to write and can't think of what to write**

**mulan: that mess up naru**

**naru: so what**

**wind: i'm end this now. next time I'm having a few people over to talk. yeah! so see y'all next time bye now ^_^**

**wind: ps i need a beta thank you bye**


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter 4~

wind: yo i was going to discountued this since a lot of people flamed me seem i can't take them like i frist tought i could

mulan: what shocked me is that after you read a good review you thought you'll counted this.

elizbeth: this going on becase of

wind so did i any way let get on with it naru

naru: .....

wind: ok ruru

ruru: "mother" does not own naruto if she did the it would not-

naru: be good an sux on with the story

Kakashi had taken Iruka back to his aperent. then branted didn't wake and this left a poor perv. just watcing as the samller male chest rise up and down. 'he looks so calm and piceful' thought Kakashi.

Kakashi walked over to the bed and sat on it he alway felt at piasce watching the browen head man. Kakashi fond him self strocking Iruka's check (A/N: the ones on his face) Iurka semed to resbond if not slitlly. "m-om" said the male. Kakashi pulled his hand away. his eyes softing.

Kakashi stood up and took off is green vest and pluped it onto a chiar in the the conor he also thew his head band. and retruen to the sleeping males side. who still was asleep

~ Iruka's dream~

_Iruka was eight years old. him and his parents were having a picknc out on the out skarts of the village. his mom, dad and him had all played ninja and then thy went to eat lunch by a nice lake. bried chirping in the backruond. and the sun shining happly on them his mother then huged him before taking off to buy them all ice cram as him and his dad countued the game. _

_"dad when i get big i'm going to be just like you" said a small Iruka his dad smiled softlly._

_"i hope you get it if that is what you went to be." the oldr man rubed his son's head_

_"i'm back and with ice cram" his mother said as she held there ice cream cones Iruka just grabed one and began to eat his as fast as he could. and finsh it a bit to fast giving him-self a brain frazze._

_"ahh my head" both his parnt began to langh at him. Iurka gave out a huff. what it hurts. the poor boy gave a small pount._

_"baby it jst funny to see you eat your ice cram and you got it all over your face. come here and let me calen it up." as she said this he pulled out a hankechif_

_"aw mom stop triting me like a baby" said the scared boy_

"_but why?! You are my baby" his mother exclaimed as she hugged him._

"_mom!" with that a laugh came form the small family as they countued to have fun."_

~ end dream~

Iruka stacthed as his bone simed to stiffen in his nap. "that was a good dream" a small smile grazed his lips as he spoken to no one in pertickler, or so he tought till some one spoke

"are you finsh sleeping my little uke" this cause the poor teacher to jolt and wildly look to see who spoken on to see that instead of being in the froset he was in someone's bed room but non other then the copy-ninja of konona aka kakashi-senasi

"KA-KASHI-SENASI" yelled the donfin as he quickly stood up and try to leave the room but was caught by the one person that he didn't went to be no where near. "let go of me" he said as he tried to pull his arm from the pail man's hands.

"why iurka-chain whould I do a thing like that?" asked kakashi who just smile under the mask.

"wh-" the brante could feel his face trun slitly warmer at being can chain for emprement or anger he didn't know. "becase I don't went to be here that's why." He finele responded as he countued to pull at his arm. Witch didn't seem to get any losser.

"but i want you here" said the perv-ninja. smiling more as he watch his soon to be uke pull at his arm. "i think you should stop or you might hurt your-self" iruka snort at that and still kept at trying to get his arm from the storng grip that the copy ninja had on his arm.

a hiss soon left the dark male's lips as he felt somethin' in his arm get pulled the pale male just shock his head. "told you were just going to hurt your self." iruka said nothing at this and still try to pull his arm away.

kakashi just sigh and pulled iruka's arm caseing said dohion to crash in to the elder male who wraped his arms around the smaller male. "iruka listen" iruka who was trying to wiggle out like a worm stop and looked at kakashi. the unsaid qution in his eyes. kakashi sighed and then began to speck. "iruka i ... i love you i know you might not belive me but i true i loved you since the frist time i saw you when i was 12 years old (AN: witch makes iruka about 8 or 9 in my book) i could not stop thinking about you please i can't stand not telling you." and with that kakashi lowered his mask then lifed iruka's chin and kiss his uke on the lips

iukra was shocked at the whole herat confation that the joining just gave and of crose the kiss. it was very light and soon iruka's eyes close and he kissed back as well. when the both pulled away for the munch need air. kakashi smiled. "so does this mean you exped and will be mine" iruka glared the sighed

"i know i'm going to reget this but i'll guve it a try." kakashi just smiled. and iruka who just noised said copy ninja with out his mask blushed at how hansome said male was. mayble if kakashi doesn't act like a big perv i might get to love him.

wind: and that it i just finsh writing this one becase i got a nice review

mulan: though this was mainly kakashiXiruka

elizbeth: it was one kXi

wind: the next one will be all about sasunaru or at least i think sorry don't know when i start writing again so please forgive me

ruru: oh and beta is need BADLY

elizbeth: oh and thank you Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1 for wirte some thing nice

wind: so that it well see ya'll


End file.
